Malware may often be polymorphic. In other words, every malware file may be very different. Accordingly, it may be difficult to have a generic detection mechanism that can detect malware.
Malware is often distributed from malicious servers. In some instances, malicious servers are those that are dedicated to distributing malware. In other instances, benign servers might be compromised by hackers to become malicious servers. Those servers may be malicious for a specific time period. In addition, those servers may serve benign files while serving malicious files at the same time.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be a need to detect malware efficiently.